Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Note This page is meant for discussing about the reasons why those pages should be deleted. Nintendogs: Best Friends It did not belong on Wiki in first place. BlazeChance1 felt bad that their was no Nintendogs: Best Friends page but before he killed himself he regeted making the page and he told me to put the candidates for deletion. So if you block me I'll kill myself and this will be last of BlazeChance1 that you heard of. Also BlazeChance1 was a fifth grader and was loving child. Peace! (I feel like this should be on a talk page. lol) 01:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Cavalier King Charles Spaniel on nintendogs+cats There is already a page that exists. There is no need to make another seperate page for only Nintendogs + Cats. ~Abigail_PuppyLover~ THERE ARE NO MIXED BREEDS IN NINTENDOGS OR ITS SEQUEL I feel that the person who created this page is out of his/her mind. Why would someone have to get so mad over the subject of no mixed breeds? Its just the fur color. Like there's a toy poodle who has the fur of the yorkie (black and tan). What's wrong with that? '~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ' sfergbgthnbgtyhjyhjnhj The guy who made it even said it was a spam page. Delete it please. BlazeChance1 15:08, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Red Bulborb I feel that this page is not needed. It does not have any relation to Nintendogs or Nintendogs + Cats. So what is it makes a cameo appearence at Coletta? '~Abigail_PuppyLover~ ' I HO UNO SCHIBA This page is in spanish. i can't even read it! rainbow path There is NO. SUCH. THING. AS. THE So Called "Rainbow Path!!!" END OF STORY. SodaDog 16:29, July 8, 2012 (UTC) The Prince Who is the prince anyway? is he a "secret character" from Nintendogs or a so-called Fanon Character? Delete it. If you want to make stuff like that, try the fanon wikia. SodaDog 16:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) The RoboPuppy This is not a fanon wikia, this is a wikia that supplys info about the two Nintendogs games. If you want to type that sort of stuff, i suggest you try your profile or the fanon wikia. SodaDog 16:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) AR Camera There is already a page about that. Type in "Augumented Reality Cards" in the search. SodaDog 16:34, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Choose This (Glitch) This page should be merged into a big glitches page and has bad grammar. End of Story. SodaDog 16:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Puppy I really think this page should be improved rather than deleted, but as it is right now I have no idea how to and so put it down as a candidate for deletion. It contains rather bad grammar and sections on Nintendogs that are already included in other pages in more detail. HiatusDalmatian 18:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Puppy and Kitten Names First person and some of the names don't even fit in the name box. Also, even though the title says "and Kitten Names" there are only puppy names. HiatusDalmatian 18:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Top Hat We already have a page for this... I think. HiatusDalmatian 03:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC)